Misery Follows the Living
by CreampieSuprise
Summary: What if Naruto was a twin? what if he was neglected since birth by his parents and Village? Well one thing is for sure, they might have a very powerful enemy on their hands. Just who is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze after so long? AU based loosely, starts from Chunin exams. Paring is NarutoxFem.Kyuubi and semi-dark/Powerful Naruto.


**Hope you enjoy, this is my first time writing a story for here after reading lots. I finally decided to make an account and write my own Naruto Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; the writes are fully reserved to Kishimoto.**

**However, what do you guys think of the manga and canon because at the moment, the manga is looking rather bland to me. What are your thoughts?**

**On with the Fic!**

**Misery Follows the Living**

Konohagakure no Sato or better known as 'Village Hidden in the Leaves' is the strongest Hidden Village in the hole of the World, they are known for having their 'Will of Fire' that every person in Konohagakure is supposed to have. This 'Will of Fire' was a widely spread view that all of Konoha shared, 'that love is the key to peace' and 'to never leave a comrade behind'. Konoha is also known for having the strongest military in the five great Villages, as well as having the strongest 'Weapon' a Hidden Village could possess. This weapon was known as the Kyūbi no Yōko. Every hidden village has a 'Biju' as they are called, and their power ranks from the one tailed Shukaku to the nine tailed kitsune. Evidentially, Konoha also have some of the strongest Ninja to have been produced; Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage or widely known as 'Shinobi no Kami'. Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, however, the most feared person in the Leaf is the 'Yondaime Hokage' or better known as Minato Namikaze.

Minato had to fight off the Kyuubi to save his village and thus ended up sacrificing his two newly born twins, Harumi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze by sealing the Demon Kitsune into both of his children. Harumi got the 'yang' or Chakra of the Fox and became the next Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and Naruto got the 'Ying' or conscience and a bit of chakra of the fox. This had both advantages and disadvantages for both kids, whereas Harumi couldn't talk to Kyuubi because all she had was chakra so the chakra of the fox naturally fused with her making her Chakra reserves a high Jounin standard. Whereas, Naruto could talk to Kyuubi but his chakra reserves and power of calling forth the Chakra was albeit a little worse than his twin sisters, her chakra reserve was about 2/10th bigger than his.

However, because of having the conscience of the fox, it caused Naruto to 'acquire' certain kitsune like features. For one, his ear were in the normal place for a human but they were pointed at the top and his hearing far exceeded that of a human without Chakra use. His natural blonde locks turned red at the very tips of his spiky hair and got some red highlights that add his hair a very cute hairstyle. He and his sister both had whisker mark, birthmarks on their faces but Naruto's became more dominant and shaped his face perfectly adding a rather feral but exceedingly handsome face. This was all while they were kids and when news got out of which child was harbouring which part of the fox turned the villagers and ninja of the village to love Harumi and despise Naruto.

(12 years after incident of sealing)

Stood at the gates of Konoha was a boy with blonde hair and red highlights in all of spiky locks. He had two jaw length bangs running down the side of his face that were also decorated in red highlights. He had a very handsome face for a 12 year old which also added to the enigma with his feral looking whiskers on each cheek and his bright purple eyes that seemed to have a small black dot in the middle surrounded by four concentric rings. He had a tanned skin colour and said boy was wearing a black tank top that showed his well-tuned, god-like body that would have woman screaming for him like a piece of meat. His lower half was covered by dark blue ANBU trousers with bright purple tape surrounding the cuff to make them stick to his legs. His back was carrying a katana with the hilt being dark blue with red tape running around it leaving very small gaps where the blue would show through. The sheath was plain black with markings of 'Kitsune' on it.

As he was walking to the eternal Gate guards of Konoha, a pair of arms snaked their way across his neck and was followed by creamy legs that snaked their way across his waist for the person's creamy legs stopped being shown at her shins. As on course a head landed on his shoulder as she nuzzled the side of her cheek onto his. The said girl was the same age as the boy, she had red, bottom of shoulder blades length hair and her hourglass figure was adorned by a yellow kimono with a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a green obi dark blue shorts and brown standard Shinobi sandals. Her body was one a woman would die for and her 'assets' were pretty fair to her figure, not too big and not too small, just the perfect size. Her face like the boys had 3 whisker marks on each cheek and her eyes are bright red with a black vertical slit going down the eye as the pupil.

"**Well, didn't expect me to jump you did you?**" the girl whispered while nibbling on the top of his fox like ear.

"I must say I didn't, but what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't give my girlfriend a piggy back," He replied while chuckling at her affection and turning his head slightly to give her an affectionate kiss on the lips to which she greedily took and returned for a minute before he pulled away much to her displeasure, "But we need to register for the Chunin exams and then visit some 'Family'." He spoke the last bit with venom laced in his voice which made the girl wince about before regaining her composure

"**Why do we need to register for the Chunin exams again anyway? you and me could easily level this town without either of us using full power." **The girl said in a whisper that only he caught as she jumped of off his back and entwined their hands together before reaching the eternal gate guards.

"What is your business here kid?" spoke Kotetsu

"We are here for the Chunin exams. We are not a three man cell but have requests from the Daimyō's to let us join." Replied the boy calmly as he threw the recommendation letters to Kotetsu and Izumo

Kotetsu looked at the papers and read that the Fire Daimyō and the lightning Daimyō fully supported the two….kids in front of them, and once more when both sets of their eyes landed on the girl of the group they couldn't help but smirk and eye her like a piece of meat. Of course the girl noticed this and so did the boy but, only her squeezing his hand was able to stop him from ripping their head of their bodies.

"Well everything is fine here, don't hurt yourself in the exam girly." The gate guards said before the two voyaged of down the streets.

(Hokage tower)

Minato Namikaze was sat in his chair in the Hokage's office hidden behind mounds and mounds of paperwork while he is looking for some way to escape the enemy of all Kages'…._Paperwork._(Minato looks like he does in Canon and Manga)

Then by a flake of luck the door was opened by a vicious kick and in walked a girl the age of 12. She had long, untamed, red hair and bright blue eyes that could look directly into your soul. She wore a teal short kimono with a grey turtle neck and short sleeves with a jade-green rope belt around her waist, and red shorts, light purple wrist bands and navy blue sandals.

In behind her walked her obvious team consisting of the brooding kid named Sasuke Uchiha, the fan girl of the century named Sakura Haruno and their Jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey Tou-san, we're back from our mission to wave!" exclaimed the obviously excited girl which got a grunt from the Uchiha

"Well Harumi it's nice to see you all got back safe," he replied and thanked the Kami for the distraction "However, I'm fully aware of the events that occurred because of Jiraiya-sensei and his spy network. I am happy to inform you though, that you're in luck because the Chunin exam starts in three days. What do you say Kakashi? Are they ready?" asked Minato

Kakashi looked at the tree kids in front of him, shrugged his shoulders, nodded towards Minato and then sticking his nose back into his orange book of doom for women.

"I see that you three are ready then, I wish you good luck because I hear there is some good completion this year team 7!" exclaimed Minato before looking at their reaction. It was defiantly a mixture of reactions, Harumi looked ecstatic, Sasuke looked interested and Sakura looked a little scared.

"Well then team 7, you are all dismissed to do what you want for the rest of the day." With that everyone left the room except for Minato who got a horrible reminder of why he hated his job. '_Damn Paperwork' _he mentally shouted before smashing his head of the desk.

(Outside Raman Shop)

It had been 20 minutes since team 7 left the Hokage, so naturally, Sakura and Harumi took to the Raman shop where they noticed Konohamaru being held by his scarf with a strange looking boy holding him up. Said boy was wearing a black cat jumpsuit and purple painting on his cheek. The girl next to him had blond hair that was up in four ponytails and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. She had a large fan on her back as well.

The four kids were starting at each other with either a gleam because things might get interesting or hate because they were Suna Ninja.

"Kankuro let the brat go, we don't want to cause a scene!" said the girl rather calmly

The newly identified Kankuro just shrugged her off "Temari you worry too much, I was just going to put him in his pla-." Was all he got out when a rock was sent from the nearby tree into the side of Kankuro's head.

Using the distraction Konohamaru got free from Kankuro and sprinted of too Harumi and stood behind her.

"Hey watch it brat, that hurt." Shouted Kankuro to Sasuke as he was revealed to be sat in the tree tossing stones in the air

"You shouldn't be picking on kids then should you." Sasuke said with a sneer

"Tsh…looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson as well then doesn't it _Uchiha"_ Kankuro spat out before laughing at the Uchiha

However, as Kankuro was about to unravel the bandages on his back he was stopped when a hand grabbed his from what seemed like out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't recommend in Suna Nin, I may not be a part of the Village but I do abide by the rules of the tournament and that rule is 'NO fighting until tournament starts'." Was what the entirely new figure said.

Everyone was in stupor because the kid just seemed to come from nowhere and was now treating Kankuro like a kid (Even though he is)

"Tsh…who do you think you are kid?" ask a slightly sweating Kankuro, the kids deadpan glare and his freaky eyes were enough to make him sweat bullets.

"Me? Well little old me is a mercenary and ive decided to become a ninja." Was what the figure said before he looked around and noticed Temari was blushing at his appearance and Sakura was debating who was hotter, the new kid or Sasuke. However, the best reaction was the red haired girls called Harumi because it looked like she had seen a ghost.

"O..tō..to.." was all Harumi said before the Figure levelled his glaze on her

"my..my, if it isn't my little Shimai. It's been a while hasn't it Harumi."

That's all it took for the other four figures to look at Harumi before Sasuke asked the question on everyone's mind.

"H-Ha-Harumi, how do you know him?"

"He is my Brother Sasuke-kun, the damn Kitsune managed to get out of the seal father put on and she abducted him when he was six."

Before she knew it she was pinned to the fence with a hand gripping her throat and a deathly sweet whisper next to her ear

"**I didn't take him because I'm evil, I took him because everyone here hated him and I was the only one that showed him that not everyone is cold and heartless." **Was what the new red haired girl said much to everyone surprise that another new person was on the scene.

"Please Natsumi, release my sister we don't want to start a war." Was what the Blond haired enigma said as we walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbling her ear and was greeted with purring as she released her death grip on Harumi. "We have no business here at the moment so let's go back to the hotel and maybe we can finished what we was leading to this morning" was all he said before he and she disappeared in a flash of red fire

"Harumi who was that." Was all the brooding Uchiha said because he was intimidated by the blond haired boy."

"That Sasuke-kun, Is my Brother Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

**A/N I was going to end it there, but I'm new to this so I will probably make the first chapter a longer one.**

It is the day of the Chunin exams in Konoha and everyone had been training these last three days until they fell unconscious. Some had been training more than others, but three people had been either training or searching for something.

These three people were Harumi, Kushina and Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze; Harumi had been training so she could save her brother, while Minato and Kushina had been searching around town for their lost son.

(Academy)

Strolling up to the Academy was said boy that had the Kage and his wife were searching high and low in the town for. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. However, this time he had a mask covering his mouth up to the bridge of his nose, (Like Kakashi's) and his trusted Companion Natsumi.

"Well Natsumi-chan what do you expect will be the forecast today?" Naruto asked nonchalantly as they passed straight past the 2nd floor that was shrouded in a Genjutsu.

"..**Ano.. I think, Naru-kun, it is going to be sunny with a hint of fear**" she replied with a sadistic grin eating away at her face

"Just how I like it!"

Over the course of this discussion, many of the teams opted for following the duo up the stairs and managing to get out of the Genjutsu

"Well team 7 this is the way into the exam." Team 7's Jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake said as they were stood outside of the entrance to the exam.

Before anyone could reply a voice cut in "Well, well, well, if it isn't little team 7 and their Jounin. Tell me Harumi, was Father pleased when you told him I was here?" Naruto said as he and Natsumi walked straight past them and into the hall full of teams

Upon entering the hall, Natsumi got quite a lot of eyes following her from the male population. All of the eyes were lust whereas the girls were openly glaring at her while looking at Naruto with lust in their eyes.

"I think we got the bad end of the reception Natsumi because I swear to Kami, if another one of these Shinobi rejects looks at you I'll rip them in half!" was the extra loud sentence that flew from Naruto's mouth causing many of the men and women to look away.

"**Calm down Naru-kun, I know this happens where ever we go but I doubt any of these people got satisfy me as much as you do." **She replied huskily as they walked and found themselves a corner.

A few minutes passed when Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the extra-loud talking from the entire rookie 9.

"I want info and Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Sasuke exclaimed to everyone in the room

'_Hmm… I wonder what the spy has on me then?' thought Naruto as he pointed his hand to the cards_

"Oww…. That's not fair you already know their names," Kabuto shrugged "well that's makes it easier." He said as he brought three cards from his deck

"Sabaku no Gaara…ano… not much here, his teammates are Temari and Kankuro, stats are unknown but he has done 20 D Rank, 10 C rank and whoa, 1 B rank mission. I'd say avoid him." He finished before looking at the next card, "Rock Lee, Taijutsu specialists because he can't use Nin or Genjutsu. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten, he has done a total of 35 D rank, and 15 C rank missions." He then picked up the last card and was about to read it when it flew from his hand and into Naruto's hand.

"Hope you don't mind Kabuto, but I don't like it when people give info away about me. I suppose that I'll read it first to see what you have got on me." He said as he read through the card. "I can tell you lot what's on this card because there isn't very much. Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Unknown stats, teammate is Natsumi and has completed 25 C Rank missions, 20 B Rank and 4 A rank Missions." He finished as he threw the card back to Kabuto and looked at everyone's reaction to his car before smirking.

"H-H-Harumi, why is his name Uzumaki-Namikaze?" asked as Ino as she stared at the boy with a pink tinge on her face and a lust filled glaze covering her eyes

"Because he is my brother Ino, that's why? Harumi replied

Everyone in the hall had their mouth open and dropped the floor before everyone subconsciously started to walk backwards away from Naruto and Natsumi

"**Was there any need to scare them like that? I love fear just as much as you but if you say that no one will engage us in a fight." **Pouted Natsumi as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso from behind

"I'm sorry I got carr-"was all he said as a puff of smoke entered the room to reveal a man in ANBU style clothing and a scar across his face.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS EVERYONE INTO THE FIRST ROOM DOWN THE HALL SO THE EXAMS CAN BEGIN!" He shouted and everyone stammered of quickly bar Naruto and Natsumi

(Start of the Exam)

"LISTEN MAGGOTS, THIS IS A WRITTEN EXAM AND YOU GAVE 45 MINUTES TO FINISH THE NINE QUESTIONS THEN YOU SHALL BE GIVEN THE LAST QUESTION. NO CHEATING AND IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING YOU GET A DEDUCTION OF 3 MARKS, IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING THREE TIMES YOU AND YOUR TEAM ARE DISQUALIFIED!" He then looked around the room "YOU MAY BEGIN!"

Instantly everyone flipped over the paper and began looking around at other people because the questions were too hard for Genin

Naruto and Natsumi on the other hand finished the test in five minutes before flipping the paper over and relaxing in the chair. Or in Naruto's case went to sleep, much the annoyance of Ibiki so he thought he would make an example of Naruto

He slammed his hand onto the Table to wake up Naruto, who slowly lifted his head of off the perch of the table and stared straight into Ibiki's eyes. Now Ibiki was usually the one to do all the intimidating, but looking into the boys eyes was making him sweat.

"You want something?" asked Naruto as his gaze hardened and his tone signified that he was annoyed

"Why are you sleeping? You realise that you probably won't make it to Chunin." Ibiki said smugly.

Naruto looked at him for a second before he looked out the window and said "hm.. did you say something?"

That's one sentence sent Ibiki down the road of depression like it always did to Guy when Kakashi said that to him. He looked at Naruto and walked away back to the front of the room grumbling about stupid blondes

45 minutes flew by pretty quickly and now Ibiki was just about to reveal the last question.

"NOW MAGGOTS, YOUR TIME IS UP SO IT'S TIME TO REVEAL THE LAST QUESTION. HOWEVER, SHOULD YOU GET THIS QUESTION WRONG YOU WILL NEVER BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE RANK OF GENIN. THERE IS A SOLUTION OUT OF THIS THOUGH; IF YOU'RE TEAM FORFEITS YOU WILL BE ABLE TO TRY AGAIN NEXT TIME."

That got roars out of most of the room, but the loudest was one Inuzuka Kiba "You can't do that it's completely unfair!"

"WELL IT'S MY RULES FOR THE FIRST EXAM SO ANYTHING I SAY GOES!" he shouted back before his gaze landed on the blond from earlier, "BLONDEY, YOU MIGHT NEVER BECOME A CHUNIN AGAIN. YOU MIGHT ASWELL AS FORFEIT!"

"The title of Chunin doesn't bother me at all you see because even Genin can become Hokage if they have enough skill and awareness for the job. Becoming a Chunin only allows us a quicker way to get to a Hokage or whatever it is the person wants to be. Me personally wouldn't mind becoming Hokage so I can take the mantle from my father and show this village what they lost 6 years ago." Naruto replied as he stared out of the window.

Ibiki was intrigued by his answer but then realisation hit him and he suddenly recognized who the blond boy was. He was Minato's son that was kidnapped when he was a child; however his little display of an answer managed to harden enough people so 26 teams were able to last.

"Well there is only one thing to say to you lot. It's that you all…..Pass!" Ibiki said as a ball and woman shot through the window. The banner said 'Anko Mitarashi Konoha's sexiest Kunoichi' and the woman shot through the window. Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs while wearing a tan orange mini skirt.

"Alright kiddies you have the rest of the day of to train but you have to be a training ground 44 by 7 o'clock tomorrow. If you don't make it, well let's just say that my snakes are going to get fed tomorrow." Anko said with a sadistic grin

Upon her entry the entire male population of the room apart from Ibiki and Naruto were eye balling Anko from head to toe and only stopping on the most proactive bits of her womanly figure.

While Anko was looking at everyone she called out to Ibiki "Hey Ibiki, you must be losing your touch because there are a lot of teams. Must just be my luck, more blood will be shed in my exam." Then she noticed it, the blond and red tinted hair, the purple ripple eyes and….and… and….. HIS WHISKER MARKS! "NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed as she then Shunshin'd in a plume of snake's behind of him and held a Kunai to his cheek and drawing a bit of blood from the slightly embarrassed boy before she licked the end of her Kunai.

"Just as good as a remember it." She said in a seductive tone.

Naruto was highly embarrassed as well as having the males openly glaring at him for have two extremely hot females talking to him and ignoring them

"It's nice to see you too Anko-chan, but, if you want to keep your arm I suggest you don't upset Natsumi." He replied as he eyed his girlfriend's reaction

Natsumi was fuming, her eyes had turned a very, very dark red and her whisker marks became even more pronounced. If looks could kill, Anko wouldn't have had a chance. But, that was all she did before she also Shunshin'd in front of Naruto and took off with him in red flames.

Anko visibly deflated before glaring at everyone in the room and ordering them off as well as herself.

Right now it was only Ibiki in the room with his helpers and was currently looking at Naruto's test.

'_hmm… full marks on every question and a message at the bottom.' _He said to himself before examining the message. As if on cue his eyes widened to the size of plates and took off to the Hokage mansion. '_I have a feeling that the Chunin exams this year are going to be rather interesting.' _He finished to himself as he was jumping across the rooftops to the Hokage mansion

**How was it? It was my first attempt at a story and, well I'll wait to see what you guys think of it. Btw the story will follow loosely on the AU only a few key parts of the AU nothing like following it to every detail. **

**R&R **

**JA NE…..**


End file.
